ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Coolcrix
Welcome, a New Ben 10 Fan! Welcome to Ben 10 Fan-Fiction! Thanks for your edit to User:Coolcrix. Remember to follow these basic rules: *Tell us who you are by please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ after your posts. This can also be inserted with the signature button (in the Rich Text Editor). *Don't edit the user page of another user for a major thing. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. If it's just spelling and/or grammar, that's fine! That applies to other users' articles, too! *Before doing anything else, please read the Manual of Style and the Policies. *This isn't a rule, but please get to know the admins! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Omernoy121 (Talk) 11:31, May 10, 2011 Note: This is an automated message. There may not be an admin logged in right now, so be patient waiting for replies. Another welcome (not automated) Hello Coolcrix,welcome to this wiki.Please categorize your pages,it's rule here,okay? Sweet Victory! 07:53, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Who say your edit to Zen is useless,not that.And for deleting pages....Only mods can do it (i'm not)And please end your message by typing four ~ Category example: Zen is a character,so the category is "Character" Sweet Victory! 07:58, May 11, 2011 (UTC) No,i'm not a member.To start a new series....create it in Create New Article.End your message by typing four ~ okay? And to answer my same question (same topic),don't make a new section for it,write it below your first post,like this. Sweet Victory! 08:08, May 11, 2011 (UTC) I'M TELLING YOU DON'T MAKE NEW SECTION and it's up to you if there are sub headings or not.For a categories...Here,you can make your own categories,i can make one for you if you one.I got Ben 10 news in real Ben 10 wiki. Note: What's the name of your series?AND END YOUR MESSAGE BY TYPING FOUR ~ Sweet Victory! 08:22, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Okay,Zen 10.I create the new category now. NOTE: For the 4~ just press the signature button.There's a image in the reminder. Sweet Victory! 08:32, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Done! You can see it here. Sweet Victory! 08:36, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Then what are you using? I'm using laptop. REMINDER:Always categorize your pages,for more info,ask Him.Where are you come from? Sweet Victory! 08:44, May 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm from Indonesia.My series is a interview story,except it first special the title is: Question for Ben 10.My show have 5 fans! Sweet Victory! 08:52, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Sure,i want to hear about it. NOTE:press the signature button,okay? Sweet Victory! 08:55, May 11, 2011 (UTC) About your series It's cool man!Your series will be a great series! If you make your episode,make it in dialogue format,much easier to understand. NOTE: Are you sure it doesn't work,don't press the one in the reminder,in the toolbar. Sweet Victory! 09:21, May 11, 2011 (UTC) okay. Note:after you press that,4 ~ appear or not? Sweet Victory! 09:37, May 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm online everyday! P.S: East Java,Malang.And for help:Click here,Here,and Here. Sweet Victory! 09:46, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Open This.I also want chat enabled in this wiki. Sweet Victory! 09:52, May 11, 2011 (UTC) What's Orphan? Never mind about that.Okay.When you will make it? Sweet Victory! 14:21, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Email brian_shaquella@yahoo.com Sweet Victory! 08:32, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Where's your message in my email? Sweet Victory! 09:39, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Okay Crix. Sweet Victory! 10:03, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Links Sem 2.10, Omni-World. Omni-World is the most popular! [[User:AncientMinisterz|''Oh truck.]] 10:16, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Re:Links The links should be on the wikia pages. I also just have them here: Sem 2.10 Episode Guide and Omni-World Episode Guide. The episodes for Sem 10 should be on it's page. [[User:AncientMinisterz|''Oh truck.]] 10:31, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Re:Links The links should be on the wikia pages. I also just have them here: Sem 2.10 Episode Guide and Omni-World Episode Guide. The episodes for Sem 10 should be on it's page. ''Oh truck.'' 10:32, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Guppie the Third Hey, i see you talking to Guppie the Third,he's liar,i ONLY have 1 account! Sweet Victory! 07:41, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Eletrix image Hey Coolcrix,i can't save your Eletrix image......So,uh...I can't post it to it's page,sorry. Sweet Victory! 13:53, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Hello coolcrix can i become a friend of yours?